mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kristof1124
Hello. This is my talk page. Feel free to post any requests and comments. Me This is me Hello? Hey are you on MLN anymore to harvest and send me the items? 06:12, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I have been very busy the past few days with homework and haven't really had a chance to get on. I will try to get on as soon as I can and send you some items. 01:21, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Stoped I will stop clicking your dreambean unti im rank8 soryy. 01:06, February 20, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. I'm kind of busy and don't have time for mln anyway. 20:45, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Archive User:Kristof1124/Archive 3 User Talk:Kristof1124/Archive 3 You still need to be ina symbosis? I need to be in FDH symbosis. 02:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC) do you think do you think there will be a beta for lego octupus? Benjamin6891 (talk) 12:04, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the Barnstar! I think I will have those 100 Clicks on my Light Worm If you are still out there....... 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 00:32, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Finished clicking 23:22, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. So sad to see you leave..... You were one of the first users I knew...... One more thing, If you have any CSUs,Cruiser thrusters,Cruiser Warp Drives, Nebular Crystals,Totemic animals,Pipes,Gypsum,Gems,and Saxophones, Could I please take them? I could Really use them for my Store. Sad to see you leave...... 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 23:30, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I know but i got real busy and didnt have much time plus i got to rank 10 and it became kind of boring after that. Was hard i loved this place but most of the other people i talked with on here had quit so didnt seem like much point in staying. I'll have a look at what i have and I'll try to send you some stuff. :) 16:26, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Can you please click my rocket game module?? i need more transparent lego bricks to make some of the stuff u listed above. oh and BTW i put u in my symbiosis module :) 16:37, March 31, 2012 (UTC) how many times you you want me to click it? And yeah, I almost quit this site about 7 months ago because everone I knew left, so I was kinda in the same boat. And thanks for the spot! :D 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 16:58, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I have clicked it twice so far untill you tell me how many you need. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 17:30, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Well its max 25 bricks per harvest and each click is 5 bricks so about 3 more times will do thx ill try to make more thruster 02:40, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Clicked! 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 03:22, April 2, 2012 (UTC) thx also would u mind putting out your nebular crystal mine module? i need some nebular crystals to make thrusters and that way u could get some to thx man ill try to get u a bunch of thusters and maybe even some cyrogentic sleep units 20:14, April 2, 2012 (UTC) also anything else u need? i dont have pipes or gypsums but i might have other stuff 20:16, April 2, 2012 (UTC) and continued clicks on rocket game module would be nice i can always use transparent bricks! 20:33, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I clicked 5 more times to it! That would be Awesome! :D Anything you are willing to give me would be great! (But I really need any banners,stone golems, and gems. I am in great need of those!) 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 23:04, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Kristof1124, my name is LegoStefan24 LS24 for short. I noticed that you were giving out items. I just wanted to know if I could BUY some of them. If I could, that would be great! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 23:11, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Doing some Last-minute editing huh? :P 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 23:21, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Yea saw somethings that needed fixing. Thx for the clicks ill try to get u more stuff. what do u need to get to rank 10? i can supply u with anything thats mailable 21:14, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, All I need are Transparent bricks and the 6 blueprints (5 actually, I all ready have one). So, I guess what ever stuff you can do to help would be appreciated! 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 23:48, April 3, 2012 (UTC) p.s. Should I click your RGM 5 more times? p.p.s. I could use some more CSUs and Cruiser thrusters. yes more clicks would be appreciated and ill send more CSUs and CTs 20:28, April 5, 2012 (UTC) actually i need heroic stories for CSUs if u send me some ill make u some CSUs 20:33, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok! I have sent you 15 HS and have clicked 5 times. Do you have any totemic stuff (Animals,elements, etc.)? 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 23:32, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Item Offer I read your offer on your userpage. My name is LegoStefan24. I was wondering if you have any totemic animal parts, knights, and catapaults. Please respond. Thanks! 23:03, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I will check please give me a few minutes. 00:20, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Are there any specific parts you need? Which totemic animals do you need to make? 00:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I need totemic animals for Rank 8. I am in the process of making The Bastion Module. I still need 2 Rabbits, 2 Owls, 2 Snakes, and 1 Hawk. I also need Knights and Catapaults. If you have any/all of these items, please let me know. Thanks! 00:35, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Items... Hello! I see that you're giving away items, so I was wondering if you could spare a few elements, totemic parts, or maybe a totemic animal? If you can answer, that would be great and I'd appreciate it. Thanks! Codyn329 (talk) 15:19, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I will see what I can do but you will have to be patient. I already owe totemic parts to another person and I am very busy these days. Will try my best. 17:37, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi BF! he whassup! You all ready know what I want clicked lol. ima going to make my list of friends on the wiki over my years today so stick around for it :) 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 15:29, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Am on it with the clicks. Also I made a list myself of people I will never forget. Made sure you went on it :) 17:36, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Solar Power Cells and Apples My request for your free items is for some Solar Power Cells and lots of apples. Thanks, Razgriz GhostTalk 07:26, August 10, 2012 (UTC)